1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a communication method of a node overhearing content in a content centric network (CCN) and the node.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manner contrary to Internet Protocol (IP)-based networking in which source and destination addresses are used, a name-based network such as a content centric network (CCN) involves representing a name of a desired content in a header of a packet. In this instance, each router configures a routing table to forward the packet to a location in which the content is placed, based on the name of the content written in the packet header. All networking devices including the routers store the content in a cache storage such as a content store (CS).
When a networking device receives a content request packet, the networking device conducts a search of a cache storage of the networking device by the name of the content in the packet header, and when the content is present in the cache storage, transmits the content to a requester in a form of a packet carrying the content. The name-based network may reduce an average transmission path and a total network usage because the name-based network allows an intermediate node, rather than an original owner, to provide an immediate reply when the corresponding content is present in a cache storage of the intermediate node.